1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting systems and more particularly to lighting systems having manually insertable and removable light modules such that the quantity, direction, and/or characteristics of the light emitted from the system may readily be varied.
2. Background Art
In modern lighting systems, it is desirable to have a great deal of flexibility in the user's ability to control the quantity, direction, and characteristics of the light emitted from the system. In theater settings, one is accustomed to observing a number of light fixtures capable of directing light of varying intensities, color, and other characteristics onto the stage. In commercial settings, adjustable reflector lamps and track lights are frequently employed to illuminate merchandise or displays. In office and residential settings, track lights are typically used to direct light to a particular work area or for visual effect. While these systems are flexible, they have disadvantages. One disadvantage is that they are relatively large in the sense that the light fixtures are conspicuous. In many applications, such as in a display case for jewelry or other fine wares, it is desirable for the lighting system to be as inconspicuous as possible. In applications where the appearance of the lighting system itself contributes to its overall aesthetics, there are additional design and production costs. Another disadvantage is that while these systems are flexible, they may be cumbersome to adjust for different lighting requirements. In many cases, the light fixtures are relatively heavy. To move, add, or remove a light fixture with a mechanical connector, a tool may be required and, in some cases, a new electrical connection may be required. Even where the light fixture may be rotatably mounted, the base of the light fixture typically is moveable only in a single dimension. Lastly, there is the disadvantage that these systems are relatively costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,509, issued on Oct. 13, 1992, to Wulfman et al., describes a low-voltage track lighting system wherein the light fixture is mounted on the track by means of magnetic force, and electrical power is conveyed from the track to the fixture by means of physical contacts between the electrical leads of the track and fixture. Wulfman et al. teaches a conventional track-lighting system, i.e., a number of light fixtures movably mounted on a linear track. The light fixtures of Wulfman et al. are mounted on a triangular bracket. Electrical power is transmitted from the bracket to the housing of the fixture by means of electrical contacts located on two sides of the triangular bracket and two sides of the matching angular recess of the housing. The track and light fixtures of Wulfman et al. are purely functional in design, ie., to provide and direct light.